Explosion
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: Princess Aoife isn't very good at magic. One day, when she's off to the Water Ruins, she takes Kiel along, and just may discover things about him she never knew. Aoife/Kiel one-shot, Frey is renamed Aoife. A birthday gift for my big sister!


**Hey guys!**

**So this is Rune Factory 4 one-shot is a birthday gift for my big sister! It's slightly belated, but that's okay. I think. Heehee. :) So, Frey is named Aoife. **

**I hope you like this gift, Aoife-chan! And I'm sorry I wouldn't tell you what I was talking about with my friend, or let you see my computer. I hope this makes up for it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory.**

* * *

><p>I placed the book on my shelf, sighing as my finger traced the spine. <em>Explosion.<em> A very powerful fire spell that I'm not sure I'll ever master. Shaking myself out of my self-pitying trance, I walked over to my storage chest and pulled the lid up, some of my pale mint-green hair falling into it. Snorting annoyedly, I brushed the long pigtails out of the way and bent over, nearly falling inside the giant thing.

I rummaged around, not finding what I wanted. "C'mon, where is it…?!" My long, pale fingers poke and prod, shoving stuff around. Armor, materials, bottles of medicine… I needed to organize a bit better. I glanced down at the Frost Edge sheathed on my hips, the dual blue blades glowing softly. I bit my lip, thinking. _Well, I wanted to try practicing my magic attacks…._ Disheartened, I gazed into my enormous chest. But then I saw something shimmer, and I shouted in triumph, grabbing up the Staff. It's offset-square green stone was bordered by purple, and sat atop the long handle. With the Staff in hand, I buckled my brown leather rucksack around my waist and glanced in the mirror.

"Rucksack, check. Fabulous outfit, check. Staff, check. Dual Blades just in case, check. Great!" I grinned at myself and skipped happily out the door.

"Let's go see if Forte's home!" I sang out to myself as I trotted across Selphia's main square. I was princess of the wonderful town, after falling out of the sky, losing my memories, and being placed in the position by the actual prince. I turned to the Housing District, passing the blacksmith shop and coming to the house that Selphia's knight, Forte, shared with her brother, Kiel. I blushed slightly as the blond boy comes to mind, but immediately brushed it aside and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" A chipper voice called from within, and I opened the door, crossing the threshold and gently shutting it behind me.

"Oh, good morning Kiel," I greeted, walking over to the young man's bedroom where he sat cross legged on his bed, a book open on his lap.

Kiel looked up, his slightly shaggy blond hair falling into his dark gray-blue eyes. His face split into a grin, and he snapped the large tome shut. "Aoife! Hi! What brings you here?"

I smiled at his ever-cheerful manner and replied, "Looking for Forte. Do you know where she is?"

He nodded, sliding the book off his lap and hopping off his bed. "Yup! She went to Yokmir Forest. Something about a disturbance."

I frowned, deflated. "Oh… okay."

Kiel looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, my long hair whipping around. "It's nothing. I just needed an adventure partner, and she usually comes with me."

My friend put a hand to his chin. "Oh, I see. Well, if you need somebody, I can come with you!"

I felt my right eyebrow lift, before I could stop it. He wanted to come? I don't mean to insult the guy, but he doesn't really look like the adventure type. He's skinny, and looks so innocent and sweet, just like he is. But could he be destructive? I dunno… "Oh, um, sure, that'd be great Kiel!" Even if he was no use, it would be nice to have his company.

He grinned, cheering. "Yay! Thanks, Aoife! Let me get my things really fast." He turned to his storage closet and pulled out a Steel Sword, sheathing it on his hip and turning to me. "Alright! Let's do this!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded. "Okay!"

As we left his house and headed out of town, we struck up a conversation. It was interesting, and I learned a lot of gossip about Selphia. Which doesn't really surprise me. Kiel likes to talk, and he's kind of known as a gossip.

I was headed for the Water Ruins, and the few monsters that stood in our way on the trek there were an easy matter. Although I knew the foes that awaited me at that place were much more strong. I'd been there once before, with Forte, and barely made it out.

Kiel proved to be a great companion. He provided much entertainment, including when we passed a Buffamoo, and he proceeded to tell me practically everything about it, even stuff I had no idea about, like it's origins and habitat preferences. Right outside the ruins, I was charged by a Chipsqueek, and the little blighter caught me quite by surprise. I got a deep scratch on my cheek before dealing with it. Man, it was an aggressive one! Usually the adorable little creatures were rather peaceful. But Kiel fussed over me like I was a little child. He insisted on seeing the cut, and then put a hand on it.

I felt my face heat up, and was about to object, but his eyes were closed, and suddenly they opened, and he said a string of words I didn't understand. Instantly, his hand glowed a bright green, and I felt like the skin in my face was pulling. He removed his hand, smiling. "Better?" He asked gently.

I reached up to touch my face, eyes wide. "Eh, it's gone!" I gaped at him, and he shrugged, smiling.

"_Cure._ Surely you know it?"

I nodded, feeling rather sheepish. "Oh, yeah…" It just felt different when he used it. Maybe his was stronger? I dunno.

"Very good." He nodded, as if expecting that answer. "Let's go!" And with that, he trotted on ahead.

I hurried to catch up with him, entering the Water Ruins area. It was nice to know he was good at healing spells, even if he didn't look like much of a fighter.

The Water Ruins were magnificent. I gaped in awe once again at what must have once been an architectural masterpiece. White marble made up the majority of the structure, with chipped stairs and many broken statues everywhere. I didn't think I'd ever get over how beautiful this place was.

Kiel was silent as well, and after about five minutes of gawking, he turned to me. "I've only ever read about this place… it's awesome!"

I nodded, turning to make eye contact. "Yeah, it is!"

He grinned, his dark blue-gray eyes shining with excitement. "Ready to go in?"

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm myself. "Yeah!"

"Sweet, let's go!" And with that, Kiel rushed in.

"No, Kiel, wait!" I chased after him, shaking my head. That guy just has no sense of danger… and all of a sudden I realized how much I _didn't _want him to get hurt.

"What?" He turned back to me, a puzzled look on his sweet face.

"N-Nothing, it's just… don't get lost." I finished lamely, mentally kicking myself. _Way to go, genius._

He blinked at me for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, okay! Stay with Aoife. Got it."

I sighed, smiling a bit. He was so clueless, I should've known not to worry, He wouldn't catch anything I implied, anyway. So, with Kiel by my side, I walked into the Water Ruins.

It was darker on the inside, which, luckily, I remembered, so I was ready. Kiel, however, was not so fortunate, and yelped slightly in surprise as his eyes adjusted.

"Whew, that was unexpected!" He chuckled good-naturedly, and I giggled.

We fought our way through the first couple rooms, Kiel marveling over the ruins, and the ores inside, and the items we found. He was like a child on Christmas, running around gleefully. I grinned at the sight. It really was comical. He was so cute.

We exited out onto what appeared to be a marble platform above and surrounded by water. Water everywhere. And along with the water came monsters. I ran to deal with the monster gates, but the spells from my Staff just weren't really working, and I saw Kiel struggling away against a Thunderbird with his Steel Sword. Feeling very protective, I tossed my Staff in my rucksack and unsheathed my Frost Edge, slashing the gate to pieces, ignoring the Love Crystal that fell, despite knowing how valuable it was.

I dashed over to where Kiel was warding attacks from the Thunderbird, and I pounced on its back, stabbing it repeatedly. The large bird let out a shriek, then disappeared, leaving behind a feather that I didn't even bother to look at.

"Are you okay?!" I asked Kiel breathlessly, and he nodded.

"Y-Yeah… that was awesome, Aoife!" He exclaimed.

I shrugged modestly, "Just doing what I needed to."

Kiel smiled and opened his mouth, but then his eyes widened, and he dropped his sword. "Roll away!" He commanded loudly, and I somersaulted to the right, confused but obedient.

Kiel shouted a bunch of words, at first I didn't recognize them, but toward the end I caught a couple, and my eyes widened as I saw him raise his hands to a Tortas that had been behind me, blasting an insane amount of fire at it. The beast stood no chance, and disappeared in a spark of light.

My jaw dropped, and he ran over to me, dropping to his knees. "A-Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did it get you?"

Kiel's fussing brought me out of my trance, and I smiled. "No no, I'm fine, Kiel."

He sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness."

I blinked over at him and said slowly, "You used _Explosion._"

He nodded, "Yeah, I've known it for years. What's wrong?"

I stared him incredulously. Then, as I realized just how wrong I was about him, I began to laugh. I cackled and wheezed, and Kiel just looked at me like I was sick.

"Um, are you okay, Aoife?" He asked, worry creasing his brow.

I slowly, very slowly, began to calm down, and as my breathing steadied, I reached out and put a hand on his arm. "I'm fine, ahaha, Kiel. It's just… I'm gonna be honest. I didn't think you'd be able to hold your own against monsters."

Kiel grinned, and chuckled a bit himself. "Is that all? Yeah, I get that a lot. But you know, in a way you were right." I tilted my head to the side in confusion, and he continued. "I'm not much of a physical fighter. And despite knowing a lot of magic, I rarely ever use it. I think…" He paused, as if embarrassed.

"Go on," I prodded him gently.

"Well, I think it was just seeing you in danger. I had to do something, and then I remembered _Explosion_…" He trailed off, scratching his head sheepishly.

I giggled. "Well, that was very sweet of you! Thanks, Kiel!"

He nodded, blushing a deep red. "Y-You're welcome…"

After a moment of silence, I stood, offering him my hand. "Well, wanna keep fighting with me?"

He looked up, his eyes sparkling as he took my hand and stood, hardly even using my help. "There's no one I'd rather go with," He said, grinning.

I smiled, feeling my face heat up. But he just trotted on ahead of me, stopping to grab his sword, and I hurried to catch up, though a little less worriedly. I knew that at the very least, if he was in a tight spot, he could use _Explosion._ Maybe he'd teach me to master _Explosion _someday!

* * *

><p><strong>There ya are! I hope y'all liked it, and especially you, Aoife! :D I hope Kiel was okay for ya, heehee. ;) I was torn between doing Dylas or Kiel for you, but I picked Kiel, because I thought he was your favorite. :) (SORRY FOR THE BAD ENDING, I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO END IT. XD)<strong>

**Please let me know what you guys think! Good, bad, constructive, I love tips! Just no flames please. I don't want ****_Explosion._**** ;P Heehee. Okay, I'm sorry, bad joke. Anyhoo, thanks for reading, and please review! :D**

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
